Dear Sister,
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Yang terlahir pertama akan menjadi korban..". Kikyou dan Kagome adalah saudara kembar yang mengikuti ritual desa. terinspirasi: FATAL FRAME II. NO YURI INSIDE!


Story uru yang ke 2 untuk Inuyasha! One-Shot!

**Disclaimer:** Takahashi Rumiko

**Summary:** "Yang tertua harus menjadi korban..". Kikyou dan Kagome adalah saudara kembar yang dipaksa mengikuti ritual oleh penduduk desa. Terinspirasi dari FATAL FRAME II.

Kagome & Kikyou (tidak ada unsur yuri. Uru enggak suka Yuri!!)

* * *

"_Ne… Janji ya, apapun yang terjadi..kita akan selalu bersama..!" Kagome kecil berkata pada saudara kembarnya yang duduk disampingnya._

"_Hn..Kita enggak akan berpisah…" jawab Kikyou. Mereka berdua tersenyum,_

"_Bersama… selamanya…"_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

**-Dear, Sister-**

**By, Reika Ototsuki/Uzumaki Uru**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku. . ._

_Yama no osha to ni itsu hiraku. . ._"

Ditemani semilir angin malam, gadis kembar itu duduk dan bernyanyi. Hanya ada suara jangkrik dan gemericik air kolam yang menemani nyanyian sendu mereka.

"Kikyou… apa yang dikatakan para pendeta itu…"

Kikyou tak mengubrisnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sebuah pohon sakura yang hampir mekar yang tidak jauh dengan mereka.

**-Flashback-**

_Hari itu, keluarga Higurashi dan para pendeta adat berkumpul. _

"_Sesuai adat shinto di desa kita. Wajib di laksanakan ritual.." ucap seorang kepala pendeta memulai pembicaraan._

"_Jika di desa terlahir anak kembar. Anak yang lahir terlebih dulu akan dijadikan persembahan untuk Yamagami-sama!" pendeta itu melanjutkan._

_Semua orang di ruangan tersebut diam dan mendengarkan dengan saksama._

"_Higurashi-san, seperti yang telah saya jelaskan.. kami akan mengambil Kikyou. Ini demi kepentingan desa."_

_Twins ritual adalah adat desa yang telah dilakukan turun temurun. Dilaksanakan oleh seluruh warga desa, dengan memilih anak kembar. Yang akan diambil adalah anak yang terlebih dulu terlahir. Ritual dimana anak pertama akan di bunuh oleh kembaran mereka sendiri. Dan yang terpilih saat ini adalah Kikyou dan Kagome yang berada dalam keluarga Higurashi._

"_Saya mengerti… kita laksanakan secepatnya!" tegas sang kepala keluarga Higurashi._

_Tanpa disadari Kagome, air mata Kikyou telah menetes mengaliri wajahnya._

**-End of Flashback-**

"A..Aku.. tidak bisa, dengan tanganku sendiri.. membunuhmu.." ucap Kagome sedih.

Kikyou menatapnya dan mencoba tersenyum, "Kita jalani saja. . ." jawabnya lirih.

Kikyou kembali menatap pohon sakura, dan kembali bernyanyi,

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou. . ._

_Warau nana no ko asobu koro. . ._"

Kagome menyusulnya, mereka benyanyi bersama kembali.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru. . ._

_Uta u nana no ko menuru koro,_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru. . ._

_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro. . ._"(1)

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk menembus jendela kamar Kagome. Kagome membuka paksa matanya, menutup mimpi-mimpi tidurnya. Ia renggangkan tubuhnya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa.

Kagome lalu berjalan ke ruang sebelah kamarnya, kamar Kikyou. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Futon yang biasa Kikyou gunakan untuk tidurnya sudah terlipat dengan rapi.

"Ibu… dimana Kikyou?" tanya Kagome ketika melihat ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke taman rumah kami yang bergaya jepang.

"Baru saja dia keluar dari _genkan_..(2) ingin keluar katanya.." jawabnya.

Segera Kagome beranjak keluar rumah menuju taman. Ditemukannya Kikyou yang sedang berdiri di samping pohon sakura

Kikyou yang menyadari kehadiran Kagome, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah musim semi. . . bunganya sudah mekar dengan cantik. . ." katanya.

Kagome mengangguk, "Iya, mungkin karena kita bernyanyi untuknya tadi malam. ."

Kikyou tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk.

Kagome terdiam.

"Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. . tidakkah kau takut?" tanya Kagome, sembari menatap pada bunga di depannya.

Kikyou diam tidak menjawab.

"Sudah kulewati waktu 15 tahun ini bersamamu.. " Kagome menatap Kikyou dan memegang kedua nanar

"Kamu saudara yang paling berarti bagiku. ." ucap Kagome lembut.

**.**

**.**

Makan malam kali ini di kediaman Higurashi terasa hambar. Tak ada seorang-pun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan keluar sebentar setelah ini.." sang Kepala keluarga meletakkan sumpitnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Jika sudah selesai, bisakah kalian ikut ibu ke kamar?" Tanya sang ibu yang dijawab anggukan kedua anakknya.

Segera mereka menuju kamar sang ibu.

"Duduklah di situ, Ibu ambilkan sesuatu untuk kalian.." kata ibu yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari pakaian.

Tak lama, ibu mengeluarkan dua kimono yang indah sekali dan sepertinya baru.

"Ini kubuat untuk kalian. Kikyou yang berwarna putih dan Kagome yang merah. Coba kalian pakai" perintah ibu, kemudian membantu kedua anaknya memakai kimono tersebut.

"Cocok. Cantik sekali..entah sampai kapan aku bias melihat kalian berdua mengenakan kimono itu.." ucap ibu sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Kagome menangis dan mendekati ibunya itu, "Ibu…."

"Okaa-sama.." Kikyou mengikuti Kagome dan mendekatkan diri.

Air mata kini sudah beranak sungai di pelupuk mata ibu. Ia memeluk erat kedua anak kembarnya.

"Ibu dan Ayah kalian.. sungguh..kami sayang sekali dengan kalian.." ujarnya disela isak tangis.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Sang kepala keluarga, sang Ayah..

Berdiri dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang kian menua.

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih..terima kasih telah menyayangi kami.." kata Kagome dan Kikyou bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo! Ayo kita kabur dari sini!" kata Kikyou tiba-tiba. Besok semua dimulai, ritual akan dilaksanakan.

"A..Apa? Ta..tapi.."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Dari ritual itu.." ucapnya lagi. Kagome tetap tidak menjawab pernyataan yang dilontarkannya.

"Keluar dari desa! Hidup tenang di luar sana." Kikyou mulai menggoncangkan bahu Kagome. Sesaat Kagome terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

Mereka berangkat pergi. Berlari meninggalkan desa, meninggalkannya jauh-jauh di belakang.

Sementara di desa. . .

"Anak kembarnya hilang! Mereka kabur!" teriak orang-orang desa. Wajah mereka diliputi rasa panic.

"Kikyou! Kagome! Mereka tidak ada! temukan mereka segera!" ucap para pendeta.

Segera dikumpulkannya para penduduk desa tersebut dan diperintahkan untuk berpencar mencari saudara kembar tersebut.

Hari sudah sore. Langit mulai menampakkan warna merahnya bagai api yang menyala.

Kikyou dan Kagome. Mereka terus berlari ke dalam hutan.

Mereka mendaki bebatuan besar menyebrangi sungai. Namun, tak sengaja Kagome tepeleset dan jatuh ke sungai. Kimono baru dari ibunya basah kuyup.

"Kagome! Tidak apa-apa?" Kikyou menghampirinya cemas. Kagome mengangguk.

"Lihat, Kimonomu basah! Tukarlah dengan Kimonoku, nanti kau sakit.." kata Kikyou melanjutkan.

"Tapi.. nanti malah kau yang sakit.." ucap Kagome. Kikyou menggeleng, "Sudahlah! Kau lupa! Anak tertua selalu lebih kuat! Ganti kimonomu!" suruh Kikyou sedikit memaksa.

Mereka akhirnya bertukar Kimono. Mulailah rasa dingin menghampiri kulit Kikyou dari kimono basah yang ia kenakan, namun ia mencoba tidak mengubrisnya.

"Terima kasih… aku sayang kakak.." ucap Kagome lembut sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu mereka!!" seorang penduduk desa berteriak menunjuk dua orang kembar yang tak jauh dari kelompoknya di depan mereka.

Kikyou dan Kagome menoleh tak menyangka akan terkejar. Hari sudah sangat gelap di tengah hutan.

"Tangkap! Tangkap mereka!" ujar kepala Pendeta yang sejak tadi ikut mencari.

Para penduduk segera mengejar, Kikyou dan Kagome terus berlari. Tapi terlambat, mereka telah di kepung penduduk desa.

Gadis kembar itu berdiri di tengah-tengah. Ketakutan.

Kepala Pendeta berjalan mendekat menghampiri, "Dimana? Mana Kikyou? Kikyou yang akan menjadi persembahan _Yamagami-sama_?!"

"Berani-beraninya kalian kabur! Mana Kikyou?" teriaknya marah.

Hening, hanya ada suara jangkrik, dan percikan api dari obor sebagai penerang kegelapan.

Dengan gemetar tangan Kikyou terangkat, jarinya menunjuk Kagome.

"Di..Dia.. Kikyou! Li..lihat.. dia memakai Kimono putih pemberian Ibu kami.." kata Kikyou.

Tak percaya, Kagome membelakkan matanya, alisnya berkerut.

Kagome menggeleng sekuat tenaga, "Bu..Bukan.."

Kikyou memandang kesal pada Kagome. Ia terus menunjuk Kagome, mencoba membuat para penduduk percaya padanya.

Kagome tak percaya apa yang Kikyou perbuat padanya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kikyou, karena mereka berdua mirip. Menyalahkan dirinya.

"Ikat Dia! Kita pulang, ritual akan dilaksanakan malam ini!" ujar Pendeta. Dengan segera perintah tersebut dilakukan, para penduduk meniapkan tali dan mengikat Kagome. Dibawanya mereka kempali ke desa.

"Ki..Kikyou.. Kenapa?"

.

.

Seluruh penduduk berkumpul di dalam gua. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah sumur yang ukurannya tidaklah kecil dan tidak dangkal. Gelap. Permukaannya gelap.

Di tepi sumur, di sebuah batu pualam, Kagome diikat. Kakinya bertekuk lutut, ia bersimpuh.

Di hadapannya, Kikyou berdiri dengan sebilah pedang tajam di tangannya. Menunggu, beridiri gemetar.

Ritual dimulai,

'Cring'.

Bunyi gemericing dari tongkat yang dihentakkan, membahana dalam sebuah gua di pedalaman.

'Cring'.

Sekali lagi tongkat itu dihentakkan.

'Cring'.

Bunyi yang menjadi alunan perjalanan ritual.

Kagome menangis. "Kikyou…". Tak terdengar.

"Ma.. Maaf.."

Kikyou mengangkat pedang di tangannya setinggi-tingginya. Membuatnya terlihat sebagai sosok besar yang menakutkan.

'Cring'

Dihunuskannya pedang itu pada Kagome.

'Sraattt!!' pedang itu segera menggores luka di tubuh Kagome.

'Cring!'

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kikyou menghunuskan pedangnya.

"_Ne… Janji ya, apapun yang terjadi..kita akan selalu bersama..!" _ingatannya tentang Kagome mulai terngiang di benakknya. Janjinya bersama Kagome disaat kecil.

"_Kamu saudara yang paling berarti bagiku. ."_

'Cring!' 'Cring!'

'Srrraaaat!!'

Hunusan pedang tak kunjung berhenti, gerakannya semakin cepat diiringi hentakkan tongkat.

'Cring! Cring! Cring!'

'Sraat!'

Percikan darah Kagome membuat pola di Kimono mereka berdua.

'Cring! Cring! Cring! Cring! Cring!'

'Sraat! Sratt! Sraat!'

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Cairan merah itu mengalir semakin banyak.

"Ki..Ki..Kik..Kik..you.." nafas Kagome mulai tersenggal, tubuhnya menoreh luka.

Air matanya mulai deras mengalir. Matanya menatap sayu pada saudara kembar dihadapannya. Meminta Kikyou untuk berhenti.

Seperti orang buta ataupun tuli, Kikyou mencoba tidak mengubris. Walau begitu, wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat, air mata juga darah. Ia tidak peduli.

'Sratt! Sraatt!'

Lagi. Kikyou tidak peduli.

"_Terima kasih… aku sayang kakak.."_

'Cring! Cring!..'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" semua perasaan Kikyou, ia tumpahkan dalam sebilah pedang.

'SSSRRRRAAAAT!!!'

Mata Kagome terbelak, ujung tajam itu telah menembus dirinya. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, perasaannya.

Setetes air mata terakhir jatuh di pangkuannya.

'Cringg! Cring! Cring!'

Hentakkan tongkat kini dimulai kembali. Namun dengan alunan yang berbeda.

Ritual telah selesai.

Kikyou melepaskan genggaman pada pedang. Meninggalkan benda itu masih tertancap pada tubuh Kagome yang tiada bernafas.

Kakinya melangkah mundur, mencoba menjauh dari tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Melihat para penduduk mulai maju ke batu pualam. Melepaskan lilitan tali di tangan Kagome. Mengangkatnya dalam tumpuan pundak mereka.

Para penduduk berjalan beriringan, mengantarkan tubuh kaku tersebut.

'Cring!'

Bunyi itu lagi.

'Cring! Cring!'

Bagai sebuah aba-aba. Para penduduk melemparkan Kagome ke dalam sumur yang dalam dan gelap tersebut.

Kikyo mendongak ke arah sumur.

Bayangan Kagome semakin kecil. Semakin pudar. Semakin jatuh ke dalam, tubuhnya menjadi semakin nampak tak terlihat. Namun, Kikyou masih dapat melihat pancaran mata tak bersalah tersebut.

Kagome-pun menghilang dalam pandangan malam.

Seluruh penduduk bersorak ramai. Pendeta kepala mulai mengalunkan _Norito (3)_, pujian-pujian syukur mereka panjatkan atas segala hal yang mereka perbuat.

Sendiri, Kikyou berdiri terpaku. Matanya menerawang jauh. Namun, tak lama senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Maaf, Kagome. Akan kulakukan apa saja asal aku bisa hidup." Ucap Kikyou lalu tertawa.

**OWARI**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

(1) Lagu yang dinyanyikan Ai Emma dan Sentaro di Jigoku Shoujo.

(2) Teras Jepang

(3) Doa-doa kuno agama Shinto

Terima Kasih mau membaca Fic ini!

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan, sad ending, enggak nyambung, gaje dan bla..bla..!

Pembuatan fic ini ngebuuudddd banget. . . idenya ancur….

Fic ini berdasarkan cerita dalam Fatal Frame 'The Crimson Butterfly'. Hanya saja karena HAMARU belum sempat menyelesaikan game-nya, Uru buat sendiri jalan ceritannya.

Fic ini juga terinspirasi saat mendengar lagu 'Aizome'-nya Noto Mamiko, 'Koe' dan 'Chou'-nya Amano Tsukiko.

Yoroshiku! RnR onegai..?


End file.
